


Everything Will Be Okay

by BeautifulAnthem



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bad Morgause, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Domesticity, Except Uther, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Humor, I love everyone else, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgause Sucks, Reincarnation, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), he sucks too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulAnthem/pseuds/BeautifulAnthem
Summary: Reincarnation AU. Merlin, after years alone, finally has his friends back, in reincarnated form. However, his friends aren't the only ones who returned. A former enemy is back and is more bloodthirsty than ever. (Morgana and Mordred Redemption. Cross-Posted on FFnet and Wattpad)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have a new story here for you guys. It'll be a multi-chapter fic. If everything goes to plan, it'll be about 18 chapters. I don't have an update schedule, but I will do my absolute best to not leave you hanging! I hope you enjoy this reincarnation fic!
> 
> ~Revel

The breeze blew through, rustling the trees and causing soft ripples on the surface of the beautiful, crystal clear lake in front of Merlin. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, focusing on the magic that was thrumming in the air, making everything feel even more alive. With a soft sigh, he released his breath.

"I'm home, Arthur. You miss me?" His words were teasing, but his tone was genuine. He opened his eyes once more. He could've sworn the blue of the waters of Avalon were the same shade as Arthur's eyes. He tried not to think about it too hard. "Of course you didn't," Merlin's mouth twitched up, "you were too busy snoring your head off, I'll bet."

Merlin turned his head to the side, spotting the 'house' that he had long ago built. It started off as nothing more than a small shack, but he continued to expand it over the many years he had been alive. It was now practically mansion sized. Large enough to hold him, Arthur, Gwen and all of the Knights. He told himself that wasn't why he made it so large, but he could only lie to himself for so long.

"How many years has it been?" Merlin asked. The quiet lap of waves against the shore and the gentle song of birds, were his only replies. "It must've been about 40, at this point, no?" He glanced around. The layout of all the trees, and the path to the lake and to his house, all remained somewhat the same, however greenery covered practically every inch of it. With a wave of Merlin's hand, a majority of the branches, leaves and vines disappeared, leaving the area looking a bit cleaner, and closer to how he last remembered it.

Over time, civilization developed at an almost rapid rate. Merlin had fought tooth and nail to keep this place untouched. He had hardly managed, but hey, destiny was on his side. He eventually won. He now legally owned all of this land, paying for it all with the money he had saved up from the beyond countless jobs that he'd had in his lifetime. Though, he only ever truly wanted one job.

"Honestly, Arthur." Merlin shook himself from his thoughts. He walked along the lake, toward the house he had built. After so long away, he'd have to make many minor (for him) touch-ups. "You'd think a couple millennium would be enough sleep for you, but of course it isn't." He rolled his eyes. He could practically hear his King's indignant huff and biting comeback. The thought brought a small smile to his face. Those memories were the only thing that kept him going anymore. Not that he had much choice. Being an immortal could be such a pain in the-

'Language.' Gaius' voice chided, the words echoing in Merlin's head. He glanced around. No one there. He sighed. His imagination was becoming more and more of an issue lately.

He finally reached the house. He unlocked the door, shoving it open with his shoulder. The loud groan of the door hinges made Merlin wince. This place definitely needed some work.

He wandered around for a few minutes, fixing up what he could with his magic, before heading toward the kitchen. He had luckily had the forethought to order some food to be delivered, so he spent the rest of the time until it arrived cleaning the kitchen the best he could.

By the time the knock came at the door, the house seemed close to a home. Merlin certainly needed to redecorate, though. 1980's decor had never, and would never, suit his tastes. He had suffered at the sheer thought of the teal carpeting in his house for long enough.

Merlin grimaced at the thought of all he'd need to do as he walked to the door. He politely greeted the delivery man, paying and taking the pizza quickly. Strangers near his home made him nervous. Best to get them out fast than to let them linger.

After the delivery man left, Merlin stared out into the distance. The sun hung low in the sky, bathing the area in harsh shadows and soft golden light. In the distance, past the large, leafy trees, he could see a hint of light, reflecting off the waters of Avalon.

With a long-suffering sigh, he turned on his heel, moving back into the warmth of his home. Well, the sort-of warmth. He really needed to pay his bills; it'd be nice to have running water and AC. Not that he didn't live the best parts of his life without it, but hey, he was entitled to some luxuries.

As he sat down at his kitchen island, tucking into his food, he pulled out a decently sized folder from one of his bags. He opened it up, taking the time to rove over the contents. He needed to make sure he fully understood and remembered everything about his new identity before his first day of work tomorrow. He'd probably have to search for some sort of public shower… or magic himself clean. There was no way he was going into his new job smelling like he did.

'Anyway,' Merlin shook his head, getting his thoughts back on track. 'At least the first name is my own. I hopefully won't be forgetting that, any time soon.' He studied his resume, as well as his written up background. The 'official' documents were ridiculously easy to forge, especially after millenniums of practice. By all accounts, Merlin LaFey was a real person, instead of his most recent life.

Finally finishing his sandwich, he decided that he was sufficiently knowledgeable about 'himself'. He put away most of his forms, leaving out the ones he'd need to turn into his employer the next day. Sure, it was a calm, low effort (for him) barista job at a cafe, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. It gave him a sense of comfort. To be able to be in control of the little things. Just the little things. Those are the most important.

After wandering the house to become re-acquainted with the layout and feel, he settled into a dusty bed, staring up at the ceiling until sleep pulled at the edges of his vision. He turned on his side, so he was facing the window in his room. It was wide open, making the room beyond chilly, but, with it open, Merlin could almost imagine that the soft sound of water lapping, was Arthur, himself, lulling him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin sees a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so glad that you've all been enjoying this story, so here's chapter two!  
> To everyone who left kudos and commented: Thank you so much! I love and adore you!  
> Enjoy Chapter Two!  
> ~Revel  
> P.S. If the formatting or spacing is weird, bare with me. It's very late for me while posting this and everything is weird.

The clink of mugs and the chatter of the patrons blended seamlessly together in a calming medley. Merlin felt his nerves fade. Crowds were hit or miss for him. Some days he just couldn’t stand the suffocating feeling of so many people. Other days, the presence of another human soul was the only thing that keep Merlin sane. Luckily, today was the latter.

As he poured a plain black coffee for the old man at the counter, he didn’t feel so alone. He turned to the man with a smile.

“Thank you, lad.” The man said, as he gratefully took the hot mug. 

Merlin grinned. “You’re welcome, Sir.” He released a relieved breath as the man left. He was so glad to be back here. He hated whenever he left. The magic in the air was cleaner, more refreshing, near Avalon. Merlin sometimes wondered if it was just his imagination associating this place with Arthur, or if it was the King himself who had the effect on the air.

The continuous work busied Merlin’s active mind, keeping him calm and out of his head. Distraction is invaluable when you’ve lived as long as he has.

The quaint cafe was the perfect place to work. It was pretty small, with a rustic feel. The entire front of the store, however, was windows, which allowed you to look over the river that led into the large lake. Merlin couldn’t see the lake from the cafe, but the proximity made him happy. He preferred to stay close to Avalon. The times when he had to leave were the worst. He may have been able to explore the world, but the distance was a tangible feeling. There was a tether connected to him, and it would always pull him back home.

“May I get a large black coffee, and a green tea for my friend?” A woman’s voice cut through Merlin’s thoughts, pulling him back to reality. He turned to the woman. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her hazel eyes were kind. Merlin took a moment to sweep his gaze over the cafe, searching for someone else. No one seemed to be waiting for this woman. 

“Of course, for here or to go?” He asked.

“For here,” she replied.

“Name?”

“Ana.”

“Alright, I’ll call your name when its ready.”

“Thank you. The woman turned, fetching a table for two, near the front, that had been recently vacated. Her friend hadn’t arrived yet. When he went to make the drinks, he felt a subtle shift in the air. The magic around him picked up, filling with energy, becoming more alive. Merlin glanced around, frowning. The shift was so subtle, he could’ve just imagined it. He turned back to his work. When he finished the drinks, he called out Ana’s name. She came to pick up both drinks, appearing to still be unaccompanied. 

Merlin continued with his work, taking the next person’s order. A few minutes passed before the chime of the door opening sounded. 

He turned his head, opening his mouth to greet the new costumer. At the same time, the magic in the air shifted drastically and he spotted the new person. 

Merlin found himself staring into the familiar green eyes of Morgana Pendragon. His breath caught in his throat, his heart beginning to race. 

Morgana looked at him for a few moments, confusion in her expression, before she turned to her friend. A bright smile lit up her face, in a way that was so achingly familiar for him. She greeted Ana with a warm hug, which again, just reminded him of Morgana and Gwen.

An ache started in Merlin’s core, spreading through his body, settling the strongest around his heart.

“Morgan!” Ana called happily. “It’s so good to see you.” 

Merlin tuned out the rest of the conversation, his mind racing a mile a second. His whole body shuddered underneath the strength of the emotions filling him.

Morgana was back.

His eyes had remained locked on her the entire time she was in the cafe. She didn’t even glance over at him. He assumed she had no memory of her past life, otherwise he would assume he’d be dead, at best.

The harsh sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back. His head snapped toward the sound, a sharp twinge making its way up his neck.

A patron was standing in line, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. His eyes flicked over to Morgana every few moments as he took the person’s order. Once he was in the process of making it, he let his mind wander again.

If she was here, what did it mean? Was it just her? Or were their others? 

His heart stuttered in his chest, ‘what if Arthur was coming back?’ 

Merlin tried to stamp on his hope. It’d be no use to get excited, just to have his soul crushed.

‘But,’ he thought, gaze landing on Morgana’s laughing form, ‘I never expected her to be back either.’

He finished up the drink, calling the order name with a shaky voice. He ached with every fiber of his being to run to Morgana. To fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. To do what he should have done thousands of years ago and save her. 

Merlin always thought that he was too late. That it was a lost cause. But here is a new chance. A doubt sneaked into his head, telling him it may not be her, but the magic around her was practically vibrating with excitement. He wondered if she could feel it, too. She was so powerful before. Was she still that way now? Did she remember how to use her powers?

He continued to work, keeping a close eye on the two ladies, trying to find a moment he could escape the counter and approach them.

Merlin cursed when he noticed her and Ana rising from their seats about twenty minutes later, clearly on their way out the door. He couldn’t just let her go, not when he just found out he could get her back. 

Quickly finishing with what he was doing, he rushed after them, tempted to call out her name, but he didn’t know if she still went by ‘Morgana’. He had heard Ana calling her Morgan before. Shaking his head, he tossed open the door, the bell tinkling loudly above him. 

His gaze shifted from side to side, but he couldn’t spot them and the intense magic feeling around her had disappeared. With a groan of frustration, Merlin threw his head back. The bright blue sky above him was darkening with impending storm clouds. The wind had begun to softly whistle and the waves in the river were more choppy than before. He blew out a breath.

He inclined his head, staring down at the cobblestone path beneath him. He angrily kicked a stone. The first glimpse into his past life, and she was gone.

Huffing, he turned back inside, ignoring the stares of some of the patrons and his co-workers.

“Sorry,” he murmured under his breath, returning to his station behind the counter.

The rest of the work day dragged and dragged. He couldn’t wait to get out of the cafe. The day had took a turn for the worst after Morgana had left and his mood was significantly soured. It felt like a lost chance. He hoped and prayed to any god who was listening that it wasn’t his last.

When the day finally ended, he rushed home, through the pouring rain, unable to stand being around people anymore. Once inside his home, he sluggishly went through his routine, before dropping heavily to his bed.

The magic in the air was pulsating, sensing the disturbance within him and the presence of their High Priestess.

He turned his head toward the window once more, wishing that this was a sign of Arthur’s return, as well. Merlin drifted off into an uneasy sleep, while the waters of Avalon shimmered softly in a pale white light, before settling once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana officially 'meet'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I hope you all enjoy. The response to this story, on here and on other sites, has been absolutely amazing! It means so much! I hope I continue to please :D  
> ~Revel

The magic was agitated. Restless. Merlin could hardly rest himself, it was so awful. It was a near constant buzzing in his ear. To say that he was annoyed would be a severe understatement.

The sound of his keyboard under his fingers was the only thing that kept Merlin focused on his goal, instead of the nauseating scent of stale coffee. He had been searching every waking moment, for some way to contact Morgana. It was currently Sunday and he had been working toward finding her since Friday evening. Merlin refused to give up on her, not again and not when he was this close. Even if the words on the screen were just a big black mush on top of a too bright background.

Merlin missed phone books.

Morgana was pretty off the grid, it seemed. Little to no social media presence, and what there was didn’t help him. It was only pictures of her on other people’s pages. He doubted contacting any of her friends would go over well.

Ignoring how painful the throbbing in his head felt, he continued his search. It, finally, proved to be fruitful, when he stumbled upon a website. He had clicked it, not expecting to find anything, but the page opened with a picture of Morgana, holding a camera. He frowned and began to scroll through the page. The contents were of absolutely gorgeous photos. Some were just scenery, others had models in various scenes and positions. His eyes caught on the image of a model, dressed in medieval clothing, standing in the window of a stone castle. The model nearly looked like Gwen. Not quite. There were clear differences, but Merlin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. 

He looked closer at the picture. The picture appeared to be taken close to sunset, with the last rays shining through the window, lighting up the model, bathing her brown skin in warm gold hues and turning her eyes into pools of honey. Merlin could almost remember Gwen’s eyes doing the same thing, whenever he’d see her walking the castle halls. He closed his eyes, taking the time to remember the vivid memories coming to the forefront of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked closer, going through the differences in his head so that he wouldn’t go too far down that path in his head. The model’s hair was just a bit lighter and curlier than Gwen’s hair. Her nose was too small and her eyes weren’t the right shape. The model’s features were too sharp and regal. Even as Queen, Gwen had kept her softness and normality. 

Merlin continued scrolling through the photos. Morgana was clearly a skilled photographer. Her photos evoked very strong emotions within him, and they all had a personal touch to them.

At the very bottom of the page was her work email. She offered to do commission works and she had a store where she sold some of her photos. Also linked, were social medias for her work. He would’ve likely never found those links without this site. He sighed in relief, clicking on the social media links.

Her socials were filled with more casual, but equally beautiful, photos, probably taken on her phone instead of her professional camera. There were absolutely no pictures of her to be seen and her name wasn’t on anything, not even the name of the account. He definitely wouldn’t have found this before.

After stalking her Twitter for hours, he finally got up the courage to compose an email to her. He cleared his throat, feeling nervous. Merlin’s hands froze above the keyboard and he took shaky breaths. He shook his head, trying to get himself out of his thoughts. He began to type, not giving himself anymore time to over-think. 

Merlin wrote out an email, requesting a commission work of the lake near his home. It was a strange feeling, knowing that he was contacting someone who had died so long ago, knowing she would likely answer. It was also weird to write such a professional, impersonal email to someone he had known so closely before.

He sent the email before he could talk himself out of it. He needed to do this and he wasn’t about to let himself stand in his way. With a deep breath filling his lungs, Merlin watched as the word ‘Sending…’ turned to ‘Sent’. Now it was just a matter of time, and figuring out what he was going to say to her when he saw her.

VVVXXXVVVXXXVVV

Morgana had replied to his email by the next day, saying that she’d be delighted to do his commission. Over the next twenty four hours, they hashed out all the details and the pricing. She would be by his property at noon on Wednesday. (It was not a fun conversation with his boss to let her know that he’d be taking a half-day right after he started.)

Merlin felt uncharacteristically nervous all the way up to Wednesday. He had hardly slept the night before, so he was a nervous wreck who was hopped up on caffeine. Not the best combination.

He had been pacing in front of the door for who knows how long before Morgana finally knocked. He glanced toward the clock on the wall behind him. Noon on the dot. He smiled slightly at that. Had Morgana always been so punctual?

Merlin walked slowly to the door, trying to make it seem as if he hadn’t been right there the entire time.

“Hello,” Morgana’s thick Irish accent reach his ears. His knees felt weak at that. “You must be Merlin.”

“Uh-” Merlin stuttered. So many emotions were filling him. “Yes, yes I am. You’re Morgan-” He barely stopped himself from saying Morgana. She didn’t go by that name now. He had to remember that. “You’re Morgan, right.”

“That I am.” She smiled brightly, “I saw the lake on the way up. It’s far more beautiful than I thought. I can’t wait to start the landscapes!” Morgana looked over her shoulder, searching for a glimpse of the lake.

“Well, um,” Merlin cleared his throat. “Why don’t we get started? I can show you some of the best angles.” Of course he could. He spent so many years studying the place inside and out. He could walk this area with his eyes closed.

Morgana was adorable when she’s excited, Merlin had noticed. It was like she was the her that he remembered best. The Morgana that was kind without hesitation, and so bright that she could light up a room. She was the her that he hadn’t ruined. He swallowed down the grief and shame he felt and led her around the area, focusing on nothing but the way her eyes lit up in joy.

She seemed to enter a professional head-space after he had shown her around. She would catch some pictures, look down at her camera, smile and look back up with a focused look on her face. He watched her through her routine with a soft smile in his own expression.

“I’d love to get some pictures with you in them, if you’re okay with that,” Morgana said.

“With me?” 

“Mhm!” She hummed, “nothing too hard.”

“I’m not exactly a model,” he said nervously.

“You don’t have to be a professional or anything. That’s what I’m for.” She smirked. “You just fit in with the surroundings here so well.”

“Fit in..?” Merlin felt so lost.

“Yeah.” A blush rose to her face, “you sort of look like a fae or something.”

He raised an eyebrow, amused at the comparison. “A fae?”

“Yep.” She nodded, before a contemplative expression crossed her face. She studied him closer, making him shift anxiously underneath her intense gaze. “A fae…” She frowned. “You seem familiar…” Morgana turned from him, focusing instead on the lake in front of them. She was silent for a few more moments, before she shook her head aggressively. “Sorry, I just sort of got lost in thought.”

“It’s fine,” Merlin gulped. Was she remembering him?

“Anyway,” her smirk reappeared. “You okay with being my model for the day.”

Merlin reluctantly agreed, unable to say no to Morgana. She didn’t know it, but he’d walk through hell and back if she just asked. He made sure to keep that to himself. No need to make her uncomfortable before she fully remembered him and everything they’d been through. He just hoped that he could convince her that he’d never hurt her ever again.

He just followed Morgana’s lead, letting her tell him what positions to get into and everything. It was relaxing, to be near the water, with the soft sounds of Morgana’s voice and the clicking of her camera.

“Thank you so much for this,” Morgana said when they were finished with the session and walking back toward Merlin’s home. He had glanced at the pictures on the small screen on her camera. The screen was hardly big enough to see much detail, but, from what he could tell, they were gorgeous.

“Aren’t I the one who should be thanking you?” He laughed.

“Technically yes, but I’m just glad that I had the opportunity to shoot you and your gorgeous lake.”

Merlin hummed in agreement, taking a longing look at the lake. “It is quite beautiful. It’s why I’m here, instead of anywhere else.” That was definitely the truth, but it was more than the lake that was keeping him here.

“I’d kill to live here.” Morgana said once they reach the door into his home. “I mean-” she trailed off, looking embarrassed at her open envy of his home. 

He chuckled, “I understand, no need to be embarrassed. You’re welcome to use this place if you need a cool background.”

“Really?” She asked, excitement visibly filling her. “I might take you up on that.”

“Just let me know.” He smiled. The sun was lower in the sky and he had to head to the cafe to work his shift. “I have to get to work soon,” he said, handing over the payment that they had agreed on. “Thank you so much for this.”

Morgana gratefully took the money and departed after exchanging numbers and a final goodbye.

Merlin felt lighter than he had before she had arrived. He was just lucky that he had managed to keep his composure around her. Everything in him screamed at him to hug her, to apologize, to do everything he could to get her to forgive him.

‘I have enough time for that later, once she remembers.’ He thought. He looked up at his house contemplatively. ‘Maybe I should add a room for Morgana.’ 

With that thought in his mind, he heading into his house with a smile, and began to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause? Morgause.   
> Also Merlin and Morgana bonding time.   
> (Not necessarily in that order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeah, I know I just updated but I'm impatient and I finished this fast that I thought I would, sooooo here :D  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ~Rev

Merlin had expected that the magic would settle once he got to Morgana and he had calmed down, but it was still just as restless, if not more so. It was beyond agitated and it all settled around Avalon. The closer he got to the lake, the more intense the feeling. If he looked closely, the water almost looked that it was glowing. At night, it definitely was, but it was a pulsing glow. It would fade and return, then fade again every few moments. He regretted telling Morgana she could use the space whenever she wanted. If she took him up on the offer, it’d be quite hard to explain that to her.

He was still deliberating how to try and get her memories back. She seemed to respond when there was something almost directly related to her past. Maybe he could subtly try to remember. Maybe mention people like Gwen, though that could be rather obvious. He needed to make sure not to scare her off before he had a chance to make her remember who she is. Merlin was just glad that it was definitely her, and not just someone who looked like her. He had been almost completely sure, but he had been wrong about things like that before. Her beginning to remember him was the definite confirmation that he needed to continue with his endeavors. 

Merlin lounged lazy next to the lake, laying on his back, with the lake to his side. He had his head turned toward the water, watching the soft pulsating of color. He wondered if he could only see it because he had magic. He hoped that it meant what he thought it meant. He had waited forever for his King. He could wait a bit longer, but the anticipation and uncertainty were eating him alive. 

“Well, you look comfortable.”

Merlin shot up, startled by the sudden voice. He snapped his head toward the source. In front of him was Morgana, smirking at him mischievously. He took a moment to study her. She was dressed similarly to how she had dressed when they were in Ealdor together. A gray tunic blouse, leather pants and boots, with her hair in practically the exact hairstyle. The familiarity brought a smile to his face.

“Well, what are you doing here, Morgan?” He asked, letting the tone show that he was in no way bothered by her presence.

“You told me that I could come here for pictures. I decided to take full advantage of your generosity.” She spoke, a teasing lilt to her voice. She walked over and settled down next to him at the edge of the lake. They looked out at it together. Merlin anxiously hoped that she wouldn’t notice the glowing.

“It almost looks like it’s glowing.” She noted. Well, there were his hopes ruined.

“Hmm,” he hummed, “it is a magical place.” Morgana had just laughed at him. He was relieved that she thought he was joking. It would divert her attention away from the weirdness of the lake.

“I suppose it is.” She nodded to herself. “It’s nice to know that places like this still exist.”

“Yeah, I’ve had people contact me, trying to get me to sell the land so they could develop something here.”

“I hope you’d never consider it!” Morgana sounded practically indignant. It made Merlin grin.

“Of course not. I’m far too attached.”

“Good,” she nodded, a proud and serious expression on her face. Merlin had no doubt, that if he said he was selling it, she’d start an entire protest. The thought made him so happy. This was the Morgana he missed more than anything. The Morgana he dreamed about when he ached for home. The thought of his home always had Morgana in it. They would be in the castle, Arthur, Gwen and the Knights with them. Camelot would be a peaceful place, where magic roamed free. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes, bathing in the vivid thoughts his mind had conjured. He was desperate for that fantasy. He’d do anything for it.

Looking back out onto the water, he hoped that the magical presence in the area was a a sign that his dream wasn’t as out of reach as he had thought. Sure, they wouldn’t have Camelot, at least not in the same way as he had remembered it, but it would be home.

“I can see that you do truly love this place. It is in very safe hands with you.” Morgana said, her piercing green eyes studying him, a soft expression on her face.

“It is. It’s very special for me.” He glanced at her briefly, before settling his gaze once more upon the clear water. “It’s been with my family for a while.” He said, biting his lip at the white lie. 

“Really, now?” She asked, curiosity clearly piqued.

“Mhm,” he hummed. “Passed down through generations, though it’s only recently been legally ours.”

“Well, I’m glad it wasn’t snatched up beforehand.”

“Yes, I am very lucky.” He paused for a moment. “It all started with an ancestor of mine named Arthur.” He kept his tone level, not daring to reveal the lie. He had just needed to see her reaction to the name.

“Arthur?” She had furrowed her brow at the name, her eyes glazing over in thought as she stared deeply into the crystal blue waters.

“Arthur, yes.” He nodded, though she wasn’t looking anywhere near him. “Arthur Pendragon.” He knew she didn’t go by that last name in this life, nor was it commonly known amongst the legends of him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have dared to use it so quickly. Speaking of legends; he’d have to keep that a secret from Arthur. It had already been absolutely hell to deal with his massive ego. No need to add to it.

“Pen…dragon.” She spoke slowly, a deep frown settling over her features.

Not only had the name cause her to get lost in her mind, it almost seemed to make the lake glow brighter. He was sure that she could notice it. She had probably written it off as her imagination before, but now if was far too obvious to be anything other than real. Luckily, it seemed that she was too far gone into her head to really notice the brightly glowing lake in front of her.

“What’s the matter?” Merlin asked quickly, hoping to turn her gaze to him instead of out toward the water.

She turned to him, eyes much clearer than they had been a moment before. “Sorry about that…” Her frown eased slightly. “Sometimes things trigger memories of things. I’ve been told it’s amnesia, but the memories… They don’t make sense. It feels so real, but it’s more like a memory of a dream, because the things in them…” She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m rambling and you probably don’t care.”

“No!” Merlin rushed, not wanting her to stop. He seemed to be making a breakthrough. “I mean,” he cleared his throat. “I do care. Please. Continue.”

“Well,” she took a moment to collect her thoughts. “It’s like memories of another life. It’s me in them, but it’s me going through a life that is most definitely not mine.” She chuckled softly. “It’s probably just repressed memories of dreams. Though, some of them do seem like nightmares.”

“How so?” He asked, surprised that his voice didn’t break due to the heavy emotions settling around his heart.

“Some of them are dreams of a wonderful life. In a castle of all places.” She laughed brightly. “Though, sometimes they are very dark. And I’m not a very good person in them.” Her frown returned. “In fact, I’m pretty horrible in them.”

“Well,” Merlin said, trying to keep nonchalant. “You’re a pretty good person in this life, from what I can tell.”

She giggled at that, “thank you for your confidence… and for listening. I haven’t really told many people about this.” A bright flush lit up Morgana’s face. He grinned at the sight. 

“No problem. I’m here to listen any time.”

“Well,” she started, beginning to rise to her feet. “I had meant to take some pictures, but I got an even better conversation.” Morgana grinned, “I do have to go though, I have an appointment.”

“Of course,” Merlin waved her off. “Get along then. You don’t want to be late.”

Morgana left, the sound of her chiming laugh trailing back to him, making his soul feel lighter.

(Insert Line Break)

Honestly, magic sucked.

Merlin had decided this after a whole other day, full of the spastic shifting and annoyance of the magic around him. He was ready to explode if it didn’t calm down. When he imagined Arthur’s return, he expected magic to be far more agreeable instead of a massive pain in his backside.

He did everything he could to keep his grouchy mood to himself when at work, but the glares his manager threw at him, let him know that he wasn’t doing a very good job.

He had a lot of time to think about it though. And the more he thought, the more worried he became.

The sense that the magic was giving him, was not a pleasant one and definitely not one that he would associate with Arthur. His best guess? Arthur wasn’t the only one returning, and the person coming with him was not someone he wanted to see. Damn it.

Morgana was proof that Arthur wouldn’t be the only one returning, but Merlin had never considered the fact that people other than allies could come back. 

He bit back a groan as he made someone’s espresso. He had hoped he would be done with all the big bad evil guys, but it appeared not. He could be wrong, but he doubted it. Arthur was coming back, which was the news he had been waiting for for a majority of his life. It was the best possible news he could hear. The news that some evil could be returning to? Not so much.

Merlin was beyond relieved when his shift was over. He was sure that his boss was about to kill him with her glare, and his mind was far too busy to deal with idleness of work at the time.

He was rushing home, when he abruptly turned a corner and ran straight into someone.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, “I’m so sorry, I was in a rush. Are you okay?”

The blonde woman that he had knocked over had just laughed. She had already started to get up once he had focused on her. Her hair covered her face so that he could see no details. She rose to her feet and brushed off her pants before straightening fully.

“It’s not a problem.” She assured. For a second, they stood there, looking at each other, before a look of horror crossed Merlin’s face and a smirk graced hers. “Well, if it isn’t Emrys. Though, if I remember correctly, you prefer Merlin. Such a boring name for a boring servant.”

“Morgause.” He said shakily.

“Good job stating the obvious.” She chuckled darkly at him. “Or did it just take your stupid brain that long to realize it was me?”

“You remember?” Merlin cleared his throat, refusing to let the emotion weaken his voice. “You remember before.”

“Not all of it,” she admitted, before her eyes narrowed and her gaze turned into an icy glare, “but enough. More than enough.” The smirk on her face was devilish, a dark promise on the edges.

“You’re the only one?”

“As far as I know.” She said, voice light and airy. A lying voice.

“Despite what you think, I’m not stupid. You’re lying.” He replied with his own glare, letting his magic seep out just enough for her to feel it.

She tried to appear nonchalant, but he knew she could feel it. And he knew he had thousands of years of experience over her. His previous shock and fear melted, replaced by confidence. “I’ve no idea what you mean, Merlin.” She mocked the tone used by Arthur a million times. He felt his temper flared, but he tamped it down quickly. He would not let her get the best of his emotions like that.

“Well, I hardly need your help to figure out what else you know. I’ll just figure it out myself.”

“Hm,” she hummed, shrugging her shoulders, “good luck with that, Emrys.” She spat the name, before strutting away.

“How dramatic.” He mumbled to himself. “She must’ve picked it up from Arthur.”


	5. Chapter 5, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred. So many M's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello, since it's been so long since my last update, I decided to split this chapter instead of making you wait until I finish the whole thing. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 5, pt.1!
> 
> ~Revel)

"I'm ready to murder someone." Merlin groaned, his head hitting the kitchen counter with a harsh thunk.

"Bad day?" Morgana's voice asked above him, the sound of her slurping noodles immediately following.

"Hng."

"Understandable." She nodded seriously.

"Wan' go' bed." He mumbled into the cool marble counter.

"Because I totally understood what you just said." Morgana laughed.

Merlin shifted his head, so his chin dug into the hard surface. He watched her eat her Chinese takeout for a few moments before he turned to look at his own container of fried rice. He stuck out his tongue in annoyance.

"Ouch!" He yelped when a sharp pain shot through the said tongue. He held the offending area gently between two fingers, turning his indignant gaze onto Morgana. Two of her perfectly manicured nails poised to pinch him again if necessary.

"Don't stick your tongue out. It's not polite."

"Yes, because you're so worried about manners." He pouted. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to." She said, her matter-of-fact tone deepening his pout.

He huffed, grabbing his container roughly, stabbing at it with his fork.

"There are chopsticks for a reason."

"Those are devices created by the devil, made for the sole purpose of making me want to die."

Morgana blinked at him as he angrily stuffed his face, "how pleasant." He watched her eat again. The ease in which she used the "devil" sticks made him scowl further. "What's got you so wound up, huh?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He and Morgana had gotten closer since they had first met. It hadn't been too long, so it wasn't as if they were best friends, yet, but it was heading there. The lack of time meant that Morgana still didn't have too many memories. He tried, but she was still convinced that they were flashbacks of dreams.

"Just-" he sighed heavily, "been on edge recently."

"That didn't answer my question." She pointed out, while physically pointing at him with a chopstick. "I asked why."

"It's hard to explain." He shrugged, looking down at his food instead of at her. "There's been a lot of restless energy recently. Not sure what's causing it, but it's making me feel... ugh." He attempted to explain.

"Ugh?" She asked.

"Ugh." He confirmed.

"You need to get out of the house or something," she suggested, setting aside her now finished noodle container.

"And do what, exactly?"

"Party."

Merlin snorted, "gross."

"What's so gross about that?"

He gestured wildly with his hands, "people."

"Oh my god," she said under her breath, shaking her head in exasperation. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, "fine. If you don't want to party, come out just with me."Where?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Not to a club or anything," she rolled her own eyes. "Let's just go out. To the mall, to a restaurant- something low-key."

"Low-key?"

"Yep." Morgana wrinkled her nose. "You sound like an old man when you say it."

"Heh."

"Go get dressed, and then we'll head out." Morgana unceremoniously pushed him from his stool, grabbing his container of food in the process.

"My food!" Merlin whined.

"Get. Dressed." She ordered, stuffing her face with his rice. Merlin pouted but did what she said. As he walked to his room, he stared down at his clothes.

"What's wrong with these?" He frowned at his t-shirt and shorts. When he arrived at his room, he hurried to get changed. After he maneuvered himself into a dark blue Henley and dark jeans, he studied his reflection. "God, I hope this is what she wants. I am absolutely not changing again. She'll have to kill me first." Merlin paused. Was he really talking to himself? Yes, yes he was. And who was he kidding? Morgana wouldn't hesitate to commit homicide to be allowed to play dress-up.

"Good." Morgana nodded her approval once he returned to the kitchen. Merlin sighed in relief. 

"Now, let's go."

She gracefully hopped off of the stool, grabbed her bag, and forcefully dragged him from his house. He stared longingly at the kitchen before the door slammed in front of his face. Unlike Merlin, Morgana had a car, so the trip to the mall was, thankfully, short. The restlessness never left his body and if he had to spend one more second in that car-

"We're here." She said. Merlin was out of the car in less than a second. "I thought you were dreading this," Morgana said, teasingly.

"Shut up, Morgan." He huffed, stomping toward the mall. He ignored her hysterical laughter. The bustle of the mall did not help his anxiousness, whatsoever. If anything, it became worse. What was, however, a good distraction was Morgana's light chatter. If he completely focused on her, he could tune out everyone and everything else.

The mindless wandering helped the tension in Merlin's shoulders loosen. The lack of goal helped, letting him just follow Morgana from store to store. She occasionally held up a shirt or jumper to his body, seeing if it would fit. She chose the ugliest things to force him to try on, but he was willing to amuse her. He tried his best to make sure she never actually bought him any of the things she chose for him, he somehow ended up leaving each store with a full bag.

"Don't worry, you can pay me back," Morgana smirked.

"I didn't want these anyway," he complained. She chuckled, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Too bad, honey. I expect my money by the end of next week."

"Excuse me-" he started before he abruptly cut himself off. Across the mall, he spotted a blonde-headed woman. Morgause.

She hadn't noticed him yet, but he did. Not only was it her, but, standing next to her, a slight smile on his face, was Mordred. His heart was racing. If Morgause remembered, did Mordred? Did he remember murdering Arthur? His best friend and king? Anger filled him, as well as fear.

He grabbed Morgana's hand, trying to draw her away from them. "Wait, Merlin." She paused, "Oh, I really wanted to check out that store." She took control and pulled him toward the store. The store that was practically right next to Morgause.

"Morgana, no-" He barely got the sentence out of his mouth before Morgause noticed them. A large grin began to take over her face at the sight of him, a feral, blood-curdling thing. It dimmed in the light of the shock that overtook her at the sight of her sister. Merlin saw Morgause mouth her sister's name.

"Who's Morgana?" Morgana asked as she tugged him closer to her destination.

"Hm, what?" Merlin's eyes were focused entirely on Morgause and Mordred.

"Morgana-" she started, glancing toward where his gaze was caught. "What are you looking at?"

"S-sorry," he turned to her as Morgause started easing her way to them. "What were you saying?"

"You called me: Morgana."

"Slip of the tongue." He said quickly. Too quickly, judging by the furrow of her brow. "Uh, didn't you want to go in?" He gestured to the store in front of them.

"You're acting really strange," Morgana hummed, "but I'll let it go because I do want to go in. Come." She instructed finally. As they were dragged into the crowded store, Merlin could no longer catch any glimpse of Morgause. He hoped that meant they had escaped. If not, he didn't know what to do. He had to make a plan. He had to do everything he could to keep Morgana away from her sister. That would be the worst way for her to get her memories back. If Merlin wasn't careful, she could end up as the woman who had died by his hand instead of the kind girl who he cared deeply for. He couldn't risk losing her again. Morgause would not get her back.

"Look at this skirt!" Morgana grinned toward him. Merlin glanced at the skirt.

"It's... a skirt." He hummed dubiously.

She snickered lightly, "yes, well, I see that your deductive reasoning skills are still as sharp as ever."

"Sorry, I just got distracted."

"Hmm," her fingers flitted through articles of clothing, "well, I suppose that means that this trip is a success."

"Uh, something like that." He smiled to placate her. He glared over toward the entrance to the store, where he saw Morgause looking wildly around. Mordred behind her, looking like a confused, lost puppy. He looked back to Morgana, who had the brightest smile on her face as she studied a shirt with a funny slogan embroidered on it. He'd do everything and anything he could to keep that smile there. He wouldn't let anyone darken her heart again.


End file.
